Give it here
by sheli-isha
Summary: Imagine Kurt as a vampire, better than the summary, please read
1. Chapter I

**A/N I do not own glee, unfortunately and I know that this story might be a bit strange but I felt like adding something supernatural to glee.**

Kurt looked up from his book, he smelt her before he saw her. Cookie dough and strawberries, very sweet, very sweet blood indeed. He looked at her careful not to look her in the eye, he studied her outfit, a low-cut t-shirt and slightly frayed jeans.

That was it, beautiful hair as well, reached to her back, clearly has Indian in her family. He chuckled to himself; he thought that because he was dead he wouldn't get errections, stupid of him really.

She looked over to him and smirked looking at him sideways then she walked towards him, hair blowing in the wind and sending her smell towards him, and he wanted it like a drug.

She walked right up to him, pretending to give him a hug but putting her hand on his crotch and whispering "I know what you are," A smile spread across his lips as he moved his hips forward, still resting on the doorframe.

"Mercedes," he couldn't help the chuckle at her giddy excited face, "Calm down, you say that like it's a good thing," She looks confused "Oh but it is," then she stops talking "You haven't figured it out yet?" Kurt looked at her confused, yet not stopping the friction between their bodies.

"I'm a shifter," she said matter-of-factly. She moved closer until her hips were pressed against his and all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off. "I thought you vampires knew these things, now I know I don't have to go easy on you," she whispered into his ear. She put her hand down his trousers slowly, enjoying the sound of his pulse, _he's had his fill today _she thought and smiled moving her hand completely and stepping away from him "See you after lesson," Then the bell went. "Fuck," Kurt said grabbing his things and heading towards his first lesson.


	2. Chapter II

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom not waiting for anyone else. He didn't even look to see if anyone got hurt in his rush. As he walked passed Mr. Shuester's classroom he felt hands on his waist and could feel Mercedes' breath on his neck.

"It's not nice to scare people," Kurt said chuckling softly, "Says you," Mercedes said, the chuckling stopped. He pushed her off him and into Mr. Shuester's desk. "Hey, what was that for?" Mercedes said rather upset, "I don't have to go soft on you either," she smiles, a blinding smile.

Kurt rips her t-shirt off throwing it away like it's nothing, she writhers under him and he moans into her ear enjoying her sound and smell. "Kurt," she cries as he kisses her along her jaw line and slowly removes her bra kissing along her chest. She moans deeper and pushes him in removing his shirt as she does so, she takes it all in "You're beautiful," she says grinning wildly, from ear to ear. Kurt tugs on her jeans and they're off in seconds, somehow he's jeans are off as well and he moves his manhood to her heat. "Thanks, you're even more beautiful," he says teasing her entrance, "No, you are," she says moving closer still and holding his ass in her hands. "We're not gonna do this!" Kurt says slightly agitated, "You're right, I'm too horny for all this shit," Mercedes pushes forward and pushes him into her "Hey I wanted to do that," he groans she tightens around him and his groans turn into moans. He pounds into her making her shake and things drop over the desk. They moan as they pound into each other shaking the desk and rolling over the edge together. Their grunts join together as they move in unison, bodies glistening in sweat "Fuck, ah" Mercedes wails "Yes Kurt Yes," Kurt mumbles into her "Mercedes,". They roll over the edge together panting at the same time. Mercedes eyes roll to the back of her head as she rides out her orgasm. Kurt runs his hands through Mercedes' hair and kisses her softly on the forehead.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you," Kurt says smiling, "And I won't be surprised next time," Mercedes says glistening in the light. Kurt chuckles and Mercedes giggles until they hear Mr. Shuester clear his throat.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N sorry it took so long to add another chapter I've been busy, thank you for the reviews.**

Mr. Shuester stood at the door looking at two of his student's bodies glistening in sweat on his desk. "I'll let this one slide, just clean up," before he can blink the Kurt is changed and Mercedes is putting her clothes on looking down, avoiding Mr Shuester's eyes.

Kurt cleans over the desk in seconds and Mercedes is a towel wiping away bodily fluids from the desk. Mr. Shuesters stands there the whole time barely blinking, he holds up his hand and brushes it towards the door, Kurt is brushed through the door by a very strong wind but Mercedes who has changed back is now standing alone with Mr. Shuester.

He closes the door and chuckles, "I was like that once ya know?" he says smiling.

"Never in a teachers classroom though, especially when that teacher was a head vampire,"

"Why have you locked us in here Mr. Shue?" Mercedes puts on a scared face but he can smell her arousal and she knows. "You are brave, Mercedes, you've grown more confident over the years, I love it," he is suddenly in front of her running his lips along her jaw line.

"I love it too Mr. Shue, I also love how big Kurt's cock has gotten since the last time we had sex, how do you feel Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asks smirking. "With my hands, Mrs. Jones," Mr. Shuester says grabbing her breasts through her shirt as if demonstrating. She moans pleasurefully and Mr. Shuester is gone, with only a wind to remind her that he was there, that was just proof, they had to be more careful.


	4. Chapter IV

There are claws digging into his back, tearing his skin, his ass being grazed repeatedly by stilettos. He can feel black blood dripping, trickling down his back, falling unto the floor. "Fuck!" he yells as he thrusts his hips forward earning him a purr; he looks at the face in front of him.

The nose, the feline eyes "You're beautiful," he moves his hands to cup her ass trying his best not to touch what's behind it. She smiles "So are you Kurt," her ears perk up at the top of her head and he rights his fingers, one wrong move and it would go feet up. Another thrust, the claws dig deeper and Kurt continues to cry out, being met thrust for thrust, legs being wrapped tighter around his body.

Looking just past Mercedes' head Kurt smiles, a beautiful sight, stars shining in the sky. Then he feels Mercedes' wall clamp tighter around him. He thrusts upwards again and again feeling her close around him. He throws his head back closing his eyes "Mercedes," he breathes, "Kurt," she groans as they both come at the same time.

He feels one more move upwards and releases himself from her grasp; he floats in the air until he stands upright before landing next to a whimpering, purring Mercedes. "How'd you just l-leave m-me l-like t-that," she says gasping for breath "Cats always land on their feet," is Kurt's response he grabs Mercedes and pulls her to lay down in front of him.

"Oh shit!" Mercedes exclaims, Kurt looks at her curiously. "We were supposed to be out of here before it closed," Kurt looks around. "Shit!" They grab their clothes "Why didn't you remind me?" Kurt looks at her with as if its obvious "I was a little ... distracted," Mercedes rolls her eyes "Hey its not all My fault," Yes-it-is says Mercedes' eyes. "Don't worry, I wont transform," Kurt mimics Mercedes' tone perfectly. "Whatever," Mercedes says blushing slightly as they leave the observatory.


	5. Chapter VI

**Author's note: I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long, its now up for adoption. Unless you don't mind the ending**

Kurt woke up to a bright light shining right into his eyes; he closes them back immediately, too bright. He hears voices and then he remembers its daytime, are the windows closed? "Kurt, you're back," he hears her say. He opens his eyes at the sound of her voice, the same voice that had been screaming his name for the past week.

"Mercedes?" he asks before looking up at her, she looks tired and she's lost a bit of weight, which is shocking because he just saw her yesterday. Furthermore, where is he? "Kurt you're awake, finally," she sighs in relief

"What do you mean? How long was I asleep for?" He asks, sitting up reluctantly, she hesitates before answering. "Two months," she gives him a weak smile, how? But- He just nods and takes it in, so he wasn't a vampire and they haven't had sex. Well that's fucked up his plans good and proper. "I had the strangest dream," Mercedes laughed, "Why does it sound like the end of the Wizard of Oz all of a sudden?" Kurt looks at her carefully.

She looks the same, just slimmer and with a pony tail instead of a curly weave, she's wearing a baby pink polka-dot dress, he can see the curve of her breasts through the hemline. Good to know she's still got the goodies, as he'd nicknamed them during one of their sexcapades. Oh yeah, they haven't had sex in real life. Well, he'd have to rectify that. He looks intently into her eyes "Do you wanna have sex?" he asks seriously.

"What?" she says confused "I said do you-?" she puts a hand up "That's what I thought you said, are you sure you don't have a concussion cause I'm almost certain that you're gay," Kurt chuckles before smiling at her "What?" she asks, "I just, really missed you," she smiles and turns to leave, he sees a feline glint in her eye which he hadn't noticed before "See ya," she called. He nodded, now how does one sleep for two months and not remember anything of their life before hand.?

**Kurt POV**

"Good, you're awake," Mr. Shue says as he walks through the door, "Can you do me a favour?" he asks "Sure," I reply shrugging. He pierces his wrist with his thumb nail and pushes it to my mouth. "Drink!" he commands, and I do. It doesn't taste unpleasant; in fact it tastes kinda sweet. He snaps my neck; I must admit I should've seen that coming. He slips a ring on my finger as I lay there waiting for my neck to rearrange itself. Damn!


	6. Mind fudge

**Author's Note: I had to just make this up as I went along, might be a little dark but ah well.**

"Why me?" Kurt asked himself when someone walked past him, his skin smelt so good. He could almost taste the blood on his lips. "Excuse me sir?" Kurt calls out politely, the man turns around. Kurt steadies himself and relaxes his mind, he's just going to snack. The man begins to walk towards him "How may I-?" but before the man can finish his sentence, Kurt bites into him. He relishes of the feel of blood on his tongue, the way it soothes his throat nearly completely. He hears the click of boots behind him, whoever it is has taste. "Kurt, what we gonna do with you?" Blain says quietly whilst walking toward him, he has a glint in his eye that Kurt has never seen before and he's almost scared. He drops the body and the man lays limp in the alleyway, good thing it wasn't on a main road, imagine trying to explain that.

"You, my friend," Blain tells Kurt lovingly, he grabs his face and kisses him. Blaine licks his lips, he has to admit to himself that Kurt has taste. "Are a very," Blaine grabs Kurt's head again but this time lowers it so that it hits his knee repeatedly. "Bad boy," he finishes after letting Kurt go, he chuckles but its cut short when Kurt has him pinned against the nearest wall. "What was that for?" he asks, with a bloody nose. Blaine pushes Kurt off forcefully and he lands on the other side of the alley "Suppose that guy had a family, what would you do then huh?" Kurt paled if that was even possible.

He wiped the blood from his nose and found that it was no longer bleeding. "Didn't think about that," Kurt mumbles, "Course you didn't, you were thinking with your fangs, which is as good as thinking with your dick," Blaine says resting on a nearby wall, he lights a cigarette. Kurt looks at him shocked, "What?" Blaine asks, before taking a pull and holding the cigarette out "Want a pull?" he asks. "No, I don't, how can you even smoke those cancer sticks?" Kurt asks instead "Kurt," Blaine says as though he was talking to a child and to him he was. "We're vampires, we don't get cancer," Kurt's face goes from confused to understanding.

"So, Mercy huh?" Blaine asks loving the way it makes Kurt squirm uncomfortably. "What about her?" Kurt asks Blaine, looking away from him "You wanna fuck her," he says as though its more of a statement then a question. Kurt begins to run away, Blaine follows "Don't worry, I felt like that at first too," Kurt has a quizzical look on his face, "I know, its weird but you get used to it," Kurt can't deny even to himself that he's confused. "Why do I have to get used to it? Why am I attracted to her? I thought I was gay," Blaine sighs heavily, "I thought the dreams would tell you that so I didn't have to," _So he was the cause of the dreams, well that makes sense _Kurt thought. "She is your life mate," Kurt shakes his head that can't be right, she's not even a vampire how does that even work. "And so am I," if Kurt was a human he would've fainted by now, but as he's not he just stands there dumbfounded. What a mindfuck.


	7. Education

**Author's Note: thank you for the support in your reviews, read my others stories and I'm doing this all off the top of my head so any ideas would be useful:)**

Kurt adjusted his hair, so that it had the just tumbled out of bed look. "What the fuck are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asks very rudely from the other corner of the room, they were at Blaine's mansion and it's secluded. People didn't ask questions, that's what Kurt and Blaine needed. "What does it look like?" Kurt asks without pausing his movement, he puts on his black shirt and leaves the first three buttons undone. "Wait, don't tell me, I know whose look your going for," Blaine exclaims happily.

Kurt smirks at him through the mirror and puts a hint of eyeliner just under his eyes. "Well, go on," he insists "Enlighten me," Blaine comes up behind him and hugs him from behind, kissing along his neck. Kurt pushes him away lightly, giggling. Well he thought it was lightly but Blaine is on the floor. "Oh Blaine, I'm soo sorry I don't know my strength yet," Blaine puts a hand up to halt Kurt's movements, he brushes his jeans off. He walks over to the mini fridge and takes out a container of blood.

"You are going for the look that's a cross between Edward from twilight and Damon from vampire diaries," Blaine remarks offhandedly, he heats the blood in the microwave before pouring it into two wine glasses. "How did you-?" Kurt asks, as Blaine hands him a wine glass. _Magic, well, telepathy actually._ Kurt jolts, wait how does Blaine do that? He concentrates on Blaine _how do you do that? _He sends to him. "You don't have to put your hands on your head or put on that concentration face it just makes you look creepy," he tells Kurt, before sipping nonchalantly on his wine glass. "Drink your blood before it gets cold, cold blood is like garlic to original vampires," Kurt drinks his blood, looking at Blaine with uncertainty.

"We're not the original type of vampires are we?" he asks. Blaine finds it cute that he is so uneducated on the subject although he did try to indirectly tell Kurt the different types of vampire through films and books. "Why do you think we watched all of those vampire movies?" Blaine asks with an indifferent shrug. He puts his glass in the sink and grabs Kurt's from his hand before he can protest, he washes up using vampire speed. "Do you believe in evolution?" he asks Kurt, Kurt looks uncertain but nods his head yes. "Well, you watched Dracula with me?" Blaine encourages him. "He was hideous," Blaine nods, then gestures to himself. "But you're gorgeous so that must mean that those who were better looking out lived the others," Blaine nods his head in encouragement.

"That's why we're gorgeous, it's just like Edward said "Everything about us draws you in," I never thought of it that way," Blaine stands behind him and rubs his shoulders lightly. "Exactly right, now we just have to educate you on behaviour around mortals and other supernaturals," Kurt turns his head around abruptly "Have you told Mercedes?" he asks. Blaine avoids eye contact "I wanted us to tell her together," Kurt smiles angles his face and kisses Blaine lightly. "We will," Kurt tells him.


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N I am soo sorry that it has taken this long to update but there have been issues with my laptop. Also remember I'm doing this off the top of my head so all ideas welcome.**

She hears them before she sees them, a distant noise, they're at the end of the corridor, she resumes what she was doing, this book isn't gonna read itself is it? Her ears poke up at the top of her head momentarily when her name is mentioned. She quickly retracts them- it would be a bitch to explain- and just listens intently with human ears.

"Mercedes," and "Tell," and "Later is all that can be heard. She thinks to herself _how did I ever survive on human ears. _She can smell them as they enter the room, the soft scent of death and darkness probably shouldn't turn her on as much as it does but; ah well. She can already feel all the blood rush to that place between her legs and she purrs lightly, shifting in her seat. "Get a grip Mercy, get a fucking grip," she tells herself. She looks up from the corner of her eye and there they are, her boys, not sure when Blaine became her boy but he was without a doubt.

Kurt looks surprisingly hot with that dark look he's got going on. "I wish he had on black nail varnish, I'd put it on for him if he asked, heck I'd bend over a table for him if he asked." She shakes her head "Girl, you trippin' " she sighs and puts the book down so she can openly stare at them. There they are, Kurt looking fionne with his bad self. Blaine wearing a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, he _is _wearing black nail varnish. His hair is just tousled enough to look wild and tame at the same time. They walk towards her with smiles on their faces, their hands linked. She slants her head, they're not usually ones for PDA in English.

"Hey Cedes," Kurt yells, even though he is still walking towards her. He swings his and Blaine's hands in the air. "Erm, hi white boy," Mercedes tells him wearily. "Hey Mercy," Blaine says quietly, looking rather sheepish despite his attire. "Hey Blaine," Mercedes murmurs giving him a small smile. "So...How ya been?" Kurt asks Mercedes as he sits down in the desk next to her, Blaine taking the desk on the other side. "I should be asking you that, seeing as though you spent so long out of school," Kurt waves her off "Wasn't off for that long," she raises an eyebrow at him "Mmhhm, you were gone for a month and seeing as though you were passed out for two months prior I think you'll find I have reason for concern," Blaine scoffs "A couple of months is nothing when you have eternity,"

"That's not the point Blaine, I thought you of all people would realize that you need to keep up with appearances, people will get suspicious," Mercedes complains. "But he needed to be educated, would you rather him try to attack everyone in the school?" Kurt sits back in his chair and folds his arms "Its like I'm not even here," he groans but they ignore him and continue to argue. Until "WAIT!" Kurt exclaims, they both look at him expectantly. "You knew what I was?" Kurt asks. Mercedes look away before nodding. "And you didn't think to confront me about it?"

"What on Earth do you mean?" Mercedes asks, Kurt shakes his head "I mean you knew this whole time didn't you? You knew what Blaine had planned!That he wanted us to be together forever." Mercedes looks at her desk "Yes I did and I'm sorry Kurt, I should have warned you but would you have believed me?" Kurt scoffs "I had slept for two months and you two don't seem to be worried at all about my well-being, why is that? How did you know Cedes?"

Mercedes looks Kurt in the eyes "I had a dream too, it was really random and only lasted a month so I thought nothing of it until I saw you in a similar state," Kurt looks at her, baffled "What sort of random stuff?" Blaine asks "Just about you and I," she looks at Blaine. Kurt looks at him in confusion. "Was Kurt in you dream?" Blaine asks. Mercedes nods and shifts slightly in her seat "Was I doing this?" Kurt asks as he softly strokes Mercedes inner thigh. She nods her head and closes her eyes, "What was I doing?" Blaine asks Mercedes sinks slightly in her seat, he lifts her head and she whispers into his ear, "We were all intensely fucking," Kurt growls beside her and Blaine drags her up by the arm. "We have to take Mercedes to the nurse," Kurt calls as they walk out into the hallway.


	9. Bonding

**A/N: so I finally got around to finishing this story, sorry it took so long but it's done now.**

**Warnings: Graphic sex, supernatural sex and ritual**

The bonding

She is laid out across wooden floor, the centerpiece of a pentagram of black salt. She is dressed in a white gown with a black veil, her hair is our and by her sides, she is not wearing underwear and smells of nothing but olive oil and fruits as that is all she has ingested other than water. Her hands and legs are spread to each point of the pentagram. She had told the boys not to go full Satanist but Pagan, she did used to be a Christian after all, they laughed in her face but agreed none the less, they did point out that it would be and stronger in Satanism but she refused.

She is understandably, very nervous, she is about to form a blood bond with two vampires. She mentally reprimands herself, she is about to irreversibly bond herself to these guys, they are her mates, she should be more trusting.

"I don't see why you even need a witch present, you seem to know exactly what you're doing," Rachel Berry exclaims whilst entering the room. "Now I'll _have _to get involved," she says with a huff. "We're sorry, but _someone _decided that they wouldn't do the Satanist ritual," Kurt says, looking pointedly at Mercedes towards the end.

"We'll have to perform another of other rituals, we'll include: sex magick, spiritual boding, blood bonding," both vampires flinch at the word blood, a look of understanding crosses Rachel's face "Ah, I see what the problem is, I'll invite Santana and Brittney along, give me a sec," she says, grabbing her phone and beginning to make a call. "What, Why?" the boys ask and chase after her. _Oh, _Mercedes thinks _so that's where the rings came from. _

Rachel storms back in with a half aggravated, half aroused Santana, they both push Mercedes away with their feet as they place a table in the center of the pentagram. They then stand aside as the boys put chairs around the table. Kurt huffs, frustrated "If you would only agree to Satanism, we could be having sex or something else instead, but no, we have to be here holding hands," he sighs. Blaine gives Mercedes as small smile and offers her a seat. They all take there respective seats around the table, the boys in their white gowns, on the opposite side of the table to Mercedes.


	10. Bonding part 2

**A/N: I've had to spread this out somewhat so that it isn't too difficult to read**

The bonding- part two

Rachel instructs Mercedes to put her elbows on the table and her palms flat facing upwards. She then instructs each of the boys to take a hand and for them to breathe deeply, then slowly exhale releasing everything from their bodies. They all lower their heads, and almost in sync look up and say "Now open your eyes and look into mine.". They are then silent for a while as they process their thoughts and isolate them, they begin to 'read' each other. Opening their minds up for the other two, every thought, every emotion, every memory, Mercedes takes a shallow breath along with the others before forcing herself to breathe deeply once more. Years upon years of memories, and thoughts, and desires, and oh so much blood shed but she will not quit.

They speak to each other:

_"We are 3 souls, 3 minds, traveling down life's road. It has come_

_to us to be closer than most. Allow me to travel with you as I allow you to  
>travel with me. mind,body,soul, all are as one. We are 3 souls destined to act<br>as one. Travel with me be my guide as I shall be yours. Let us not be 3 but  
>one reflection of another one mind,two souls, moving closer,ever closer never<br>to part, We are 3 acting as one. Allow your natural shields to lower as I  
>allow mine to go down for you."<em>

Mercedes starts:

_I open myself to you like a book to be read, with a desire for nothing but the two of you, wanting from you everything you can give unto me, every pain, every doubt, every loss. I give up all power and all control unto the two of you as my own, as a part of myself, a part of my very soul, an unbreakable, unchangeable part of me. A part to never grow old, or tire, or weaken, but to remain strong and vigilant and wise for all of eternity. I bond myself to you eternally, for death would be a sweet release if ever you would leave me."_

Kurt and Blaine look at her shocked, then at each other, are they really ready for that kind of commitment? Are they sure that they were truly bonded? Only one thing for it. Rachel did tell them at the beginning that if the salt where to shift, they were not truly mates. The two vampires glance at each other before Blaine begins:

_I too do open myself up to you like a book, so that you may read of me all your hearts desire. I offer you honesty and trust for eternity, leaving no space for doubt or uncertainty. I offer you my past, do with it as you may. I offer you the life before my death and the life that surpasses this one, I offer you my love and my shame and my hope and ask for both of yours in return. _I give up all power and all control unto the two of you as my own, as a part of myself, a part of my very soul, an unbreakable, unchangeable part of me. A part to never grow old, or tire, or weaken, but to remain strong and vigilant and wise for all of eternity. I bond myself to you eternally, for death would be a sweet release if ever you would leave me."__

The two look at Kurt, never breaking physical contact as they feel the air swell with spirits and magic, wind picking up although there are no windows and the door is locked. Kurt takes a deep breath, looking at them both in turn before speaking:

_I also open myself up like a book to read, with a desire to have you the same. Every part of you, I take into myself. All souls as one entity for all eternity, I give you my future years and the years of my past, I offer you my love and my pain. I offer you my lust and my pure desire for everything you have to offer. I hereby give you myself, mind, body and soul. __I give up all power and all control unto the two of you as my own, as a part of myself, a part of my very soul, an unbreakable, unchangeable part of me. A part to never grow old, or tire, or weaken, but to remain strong and vigilant and wise for all of eternity. I bond myself to you eternally, for death would be a sweet release if ever you would leave me."___

The wind begins again, accompanied by a dark mist covering the three as a tangible force within the room. There are three threads of black that twist and fold and pulse with life, forming a shape of their own. All three close their eyes as they feel it tugging on their chest, forcing itself into their form and taking a place within them.

All say: "_So mote it be"_


	11. Blood bonding

**A/N: If you are squeamish of blood please look away now, I will have the last two chapters posted by the end of the day, hopefully :)**

Blood bonding

Blood and vampires make for a good party, only, not for when you're bonding yourself to them. Mercedes is aware that she is making a decision for all of them and the consequences, and yet, completely trusts 'her boys' as the loves of her life who will do her no harm intentionally. She grabs some chalk from the bucket by the wall and walks to the other side of the warehouse, beginning to draw an Earth Square. Abandoned warehouses are good for all sorts of things, murder, vampire meetings and binding rituals. Brittney enters through the back door, grabbing some chalk and doing the same as Mercedes.

When the Earth Square is complete, Mercedes waits for the boys to remove the table and chairs from the premises. When the boys return, they position themselves in a triangle in the center of the circle of the Earth Square. They begin to rid themselves of their gowns, Mercedes follows, feeling self-conscious as she glows in the light of the candles scattered across the room, slick and ready for later on. Santana stands to the side of them with a sterile chalice, Rachel does the same with a dagger, she waits for their confirmation before handing it to them. They each pierce the ring finger of their left ring fingers, letting seven drops of blood into the chalice. Once all their blood is in the chalice, they then rhythmically mix their blood around with their cut fingers. Mercedes uses her finger to touch Blaine and Kurt on their third eye, heart and navel. The boys follow, simultaneously touching Mercedes in the same places before taking turns doing the same to each other.

All say:

_"I offer you my mind, my heart and my descendants unto you."  
><em>

The boys each grab the chalice, gesturing for Mercedes to do the same, before taking a sip of the blackish, redish, substance in turn. This was, arguably the worst bit of this entire fiasco, Mercedes would feel a bit of a high but the boys would be primal beings, it was unsure how long these effects would last. Three bonded and newly bound (in every way but one) lovers looked at each other with blood lining each of their mouths. Blaine, eyeliner, fully black eyes,blood wetting his lips and black veins obvious and loud against the paleness of his skin, his dark hair, framing his face in perspiration. Kurt in the same state, eyes completely black, veins lining his face, lips plump and red with blood, hair wet with perspiration. Mercedes, you could say was the odd one out, with her dark brown skin, long black hair, her eyes an onyx.

Their friends shuffle quietly out of the door, careful as not to disturb the three as they vacate the premises.


	12. Sexual bonding

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if the pace is weird, I'm writing this at like 2 in the morning**

Sexual bonding

With two vampires nothing was ever simple, sex was never straightforward as it was. Never without care and consideration if you knew what you were up against, and never, ever, while they were under the influence. The only hope is that they would go easy on you when bonding, if not they could potentially shatter your pelvis, and that's just why. Which leads us to why Mercedes Jones is so nervous in this moment. She had never been with them both at the same time, one after the other? Sure, but never at the same time and never when they were under the influence. No-one in their right mind would, and yet here she was, clearly insane.

Kurt and Blaine never really touch the stuff, well of course they touch it - to heal wounds - but they never drink it. Vampire blood. Black as night with healing properties and an addictive taste. For a human, drinking vampire blood means that you hallucinate a little bit but you're healed, for a vampire, you have no control over your actions, your id (primitive side) takes over completely.

Mercedes lies down in the center of the pentagram once more, this time naked, with spots of blood on her chest, forehead and navel. She is now their bonded mate and ready to be claimed, she is nervous as hell. The vampires have the common sense not to break the pentagram when they enter the space. They hover over her for several moments, taking in the sight and smell of her, no definite scent, completely empty and ready to be filled. The vampires share a look, baring their fangs at one another before claiming a bit of skin to devour. Blaine goes for the thigh and Kurt goes for the left forearm. After a few moments they pull back, looking at Mercedes beneath them, shivering and groaning in what appears to be pain but they smell her arousal.

Mercedes caresses Kurt's face and he gives a lurch before positioning himself at her entrance, Blaine shifts her legs to accommodate him before moving to straddle her chest. He has the decency to put a discarded gown under her head to make it more comfortable for her. "**Open up!**" Blaine orders, positioning his cock at her mouth and arching his back to make it easier to move. Mercedes shifts to accommodate them better. Kurt holds her up by the arse and roughly pushes his way in, setting a rapid pace of vampric speed. Mercedes growls at the speed before her mouth is filled by Blaine, he begins to slowly thrust into her mouth.

The room is silent and still but for the flicker of the candles, revealing flashes of white on black skin glistening with red and the pace and heaving panting, wet sound of their coupling. Mercedes groans and hums around, the stimulation more than she can take, the pressure on her chest making it harder to breathe, giving her a rush of adrenaline, Kurt's brutal and deep thrusts into her moist heat. She's coming within moments, shuddering, clenching and keening as she comes, she had thought to get rid of her teeth before she came so she doubt's that her biting was remotely painful. Kurt is the next one to go, slamming into her with abandon and growling loudly as he does so. Blaine arches his back in response, his come hitting Mercedes at the back of the throat.

Mercedes lies still for a moment, panting, as the two vampire lick at her feverish skin. Her skin, slick with blood, come and blood, they sniff her all over before Kurt flips her over on all fours "**Spread em'**" he commands gruffly, Mercedes does as she's told, Blaine moves over her to bite her on the shoulder whilst holding her arse open for Kurt. Mercedes whines as Blaine kneads her arse cheeks, still drinking from her neck, Kurt enters her once more to make himself slicker, he rests on the balls of his feet and pulls Mercedes unto him. Mercedes howls as he enters her, it is still rather painful and she is unable to fully relax with Blaine at her shoulder. Saliva runs down her chin as she cries out, Blaine stops drinking and licks the wound, sealing it, before positioning himself at her front, Kurt holds her on him as she squirms uncomfortably. Blaine moves between her legs at her front and pushes in slowly, baring his neck for her to bite into, she does so, drinking as they develop a rhythm between each other. Kurt in, Blaine out, a grind here, a grind there. Mercedes shuts her eyes tight shut, mouth filled with blood and semen and saliva, tears running down her cheeks, full. She feels the fullest she's ever felt in her life, it feel like she's being stuffed from the inside, she feels herself slipping away.

As she comes to among the bodily fluids, the first sound she hears is a growl "Fuck! Yes! Fucking Yessss," Kurt groans as Blaine pounds into him at vampric speed. Mercedes feels her clench with need and groans, she wants to be filled and right now. "Kurt, Kurt, Fuck! Kurt, so fucking tight!" Mercedes moans and lies forwards facing the boys as they fuck, roughly. "Look!"Blaine growls, grabbing Kurt's hair as he watches Mercedes watching them. Mercedes re-positions herself facing away from Kurt so that her legs are either side of Kurt's, Blaine pulls out to allow them to establish a rhythm between the two.

There is a constant wet sound, and the rough slap of flesh against flesh as Kurt pistons into Mercedes. Blaine enters Kurt again, adjusting to suit their established rhythm. He brushes against that spot, Kurt growls before biting into Mercedes, Blaine bites into Kurt as his muscles contract around him, Blaine begins to zone in on that spot, angling himself as to hit it every time he pushes in, thrusting shallowly on every other thrust. Mercedes drops to rest on her elbows, changing Kurt's angle and making him him more pleasure point than before, filling her more deeply. Mercedes growls loudly as she comes, bringing Kurt and Blaine along with her. Causing them all to miss the unmistakable glimmer of magic surrounding them.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Finally! I have managed to finish this story, I'm sorry that it took so long**

Epilogue

Mercedes shifted in her seat as she held on to the arms, she could barely see her feet she was so huge. She sighed a long suffering sigh and got ready to stand when a voice stilled her. "_Mercedes Shanika Jones, you will do what you were told and not leave that seat." _she sighed again, Blaine really needed to stop doing that, tapping into her movements, he was supposed to be on vacation, none of the boys could come to the hospital with her, for obvious reasons. _"Don't worry about him babe, he's just worried." "About what?" "That the baby will turn into one of us and try to destroy you!" _Mercedes sighed once more, she had been through this, Rachel had been her midwife and doctor, she had said that the child would come into its inheritance at the age of sixteen. Rachel had really come through for them, the bonding, the fertility, the gestation. _"We should send her a gift basket," "I agree Kurt, is Blaine still unhappy?" "...NOT anymore," _Kurt sent Mercedes with a chuckle, she didn't think she could ever tire of their connection, even if they did worry too much sometimes. "I love you" is said out loud but received all the same and reciprocated by sending feelings of affection her way.


End file.
